Invisible Touch
by move them hands
Summary: A hand, always there... always touching him, unseen and unfelt. Just a mark from the past, a picture of his gruesome birth, an unknown symbol of the love that was and would be. SasuNaru


Thank you MeepSaysRawr for being my awesometastic beta! ooe face and thank you Miss. Adorkable for being my rock XD even though I didn't listen. I have no self control I suppose ;

Hope everyone enjoys this story!

--/--/--

Sweat glistened from the young boy's forehead as he squirmed in his seat, a cry broke from his lips when he realized his arm was trapped and possibly broken. Panic quickly started to pulse through his body, he blinked then looked forward. His heart pounded in his chest so quickly he swore it would burst out at any moment.

Barely able to focus he made out a large tree slammed up to the shattered windshield then snapped his head off to the right and saw the broken metal gate that was suppose to keep people from going off the edge of the road.

He didn't cry nor call out for help as he tried to survey the area, that wouldn't be very becoming of a young Uchiha lad. He had to keep his wits about him no matter what just like his father and brother always told him. A moan sounded from not too far away and he jumped, body shuddering with fear and a relief that he wasn't alone but not knowing what that sound was from.

"Kushina!" He whispered as loud as he could, trying to jerk his body around to the source of the sound but found his body frozen as pain shot through him. "Kushina!" he called once more, a tear trailing down his perfect cheek.

"Sasuke... Oh Sasuke, please... Please, oh gods Sasuke help me!" her voice was weak and strained. He could hear the tears in her voice and the utter desperation she was feeling but he didn't know what to do.

Not more then five minutes ago the three of them were just going down the road chattering happily amongst themselves. Minato driving, Kushina passenger side turned back to talk to Sasuke as they drove him home from a night at their house.

Sasuke was a regular visitor to the Namikaze household since he was young, being that the Namikaze's were good friends to the Uchiha's. They had taken to young Sasuke instantly and never turned the boy down when he asked to stay over a night or two.

The next second the car was making loud noises as Minato shouted out words a child of Sasuke's age could never repeat, and then everything went black.

Sasuke blinked rapidly as he tried to focus forward, where Minato should be. Blood was splattered all across the front of the car and the only thing he could recognize was a bloody hand still attached to the steering wheel, the man himself was slumped over with crimson liquid matting down his once brilliant golden hair.

A few more tears slid down the boy's cheeks as he slammed his eyes shut and screamed out for his second mother again. "KUSHINA!" He flailed around, ignoring the ripping pain that shot through him as his arm wriggled free of his imprisonment. He clicked his seatbelt off and crawled across the seat to the other door; he rocketed out; tears slowly blinding him as he gasped for air and tried to spot Kushina.

He hiccupped as his arms flew up and started to rip away the tears that clung to his eyes; he took a deep breath and hiccupped again, trying to calm himself. After standing still for a few moments wiping away his tears and trying to breath, without looking back at the car, he managed to call out again for the woman.

Then he heard her soft moan once more and run straight and spotted the woman sitting down, clutching her eight month pregnant belly with legs wide.

Blood leaked down her face and spurted from her chest as she finally bellowed with effort. A long minute passed as wide eyed Sasuke just stared at her with worry and wonder before she finally relaxed slightly and let her head fall back as she panted for oxygen.

Her head lulled over to the side and her soft green eyes took in the small figure of Sasuke standing their shaking. A lazy smile pulled up the edge of her lips, trying to seem relaxed so the boy wouldn't panic even more. "Please, come to me Sasuke."

There was something about her voice that scared him, it sounded so... Lost and yet firm. He took a step forward automatically and didn't stop until the pungent smell of blood and other various things flooded his nostrils and her long thin fingers wrapped around his hand.

"Sasuke you must help my baby... Ok sweetie? No matter what, you have to help him!" She tried to state firmly with a worried smile wavering over her lips and sparkling in her eyes. "Promise me Sasuke!" The boy nodded then let his eyes flicker down at her swollen stomach as blood continued to wash over it.

"Good boy, now please pay attention Sasuke... You have to cut my baby out." She spoke softly with her eyes shut; mouth slack as she tried to continuously suck in air. Sasuke recoiled back, eyes wide and lips forming half words as he shook his head. Kushina quickly grabbed up his hand tighter before he could get any farther and gently pulled him back. "You promised Sasuke! Now listen to me before it's too late."

Blood pulsed through his ears as his body began to shake again, his eyes blinked rapidly as he nodded. He would listen for Kushina. He would do as she said. He leaned forward and stared deep into her eyes.

She sighed and laid back completely, hands never leaving her stomach, muttering something to herself and seemingly lost in her own world the woman jumped when Sasuke squeezed her hand, "Kushina, what do I do?" he whispered getting down on his knees as his legs began to quake and he feared they would give out below him.

She nodded, feeling the crisp autumn leaves crumple beneath her, "You have to cut a line down this way." She used Sasuke's pointer finger and pressed it to her stomach and drew it across where he should cut, she did it twice so he would remember and remember well. She kept his hand on her stomach as she drew in another deep breath.

For a moment it seemed she had drifted off to sleep but her eyes suddenly snapped open and with a rush she pulled his arm back down to his side and spoke, "Sasuke! You can't cut too deeply, you could hurt the baby... You can't cut to shallow either or you won't get to him. You have to cut with the perfect amount of pressure."

The boy nodded, she smiled softly and kept her fading eyes locked to his. "I love you both Sasuke... My baby... And you." he choked on his sob as he leaned closer, whispering how he loved her as well, "Sasuke... Promise me... You'll make him happy."

With that her head fell into the ground then rolled to the side, facing the car where her long time lover sat dead. Her arms fell limply to her sides with a dull thunk, once her fingers had slid out of his grasp his heart slammed with such force against his chest he lost his breath.

"Kushina!" He cried as he tried to shake the woman, when nothing happened he let the woman fall back. Blinking away his tears, Sasuke wrapped his hand around the large piece of glass that had come from the windshield and pointed it at the belly. His hand shook as he lifted the woman's shirt a little more and pressed it to the red stained skin.

He cried out as he leaned more pressure on it until the flesh started to separate, he panicked and his hand slipped and pressed a little harder then he probably should have. As soon as he had done that his arm flew back. "STUPID YOU'LL KILL IT!" he shouted at himself as tears rained down his cheeks and drenched his shirt.

Gulping in air he pressed the glass to the already there wound and started again, a loud whooshing sound came from behind him and once more caused his arm to spasm and in retaliation his arm jerked away. "GOD DAMN IT!" He screamed as his fingers raked down his face spearing blood and dirt down, he turned and saw the front of the car on fire. Panic started to really set it.

He turned back to the dead woman's body and pressed the glass to the opposite side of her belly and began again to start a fresh cut that would meet with the previous one. A loud roaring and large blast of hot air startled him and his hand jumped, he released the glass as he ducked down. The fire was starting to climb over the car.

He screamed in frustration then firmly grasped the glass and pulled it across. Between the gaps of flesh he couldn't really see anything; his hand blindly dove into the hot cave of flesh until he felt something.

It kind of felt like a small person's thigh if he had to name it, his heart skipped a beat as he began to gently pull the baby out. He remembered something his mom always whispered to him when he held his baby cousins '_Gentle Sasuke, always support all of the baby... Always be gentle. They are as delicate as paper dolls._' he sobbed as his other hand came forward and gently grabbed the back of the babies head as it emerged from the woman's stomach.

Screams echoed out through the darkened forest around as a shivering baby lay in Sasuke Uchiha's hands, its small fists held over its bleeding face. "Oh no!" Sasuke cried as he saw the red lines spread across the baby's cheeks, if he wasn't so over come with guilt and fear he would have taken some delight in seeing the cuts had taken the shape of cute whiskers across the baby's cheeks.

Looking down at the trembling baby's belly he saw the cord till attached to the baby's bellybutton. He shut his eyes and tried to remember anything his mother had told him about that part of the baby. '_Now Sasuke when a baby is born, it still has a tube that goes straight to its belly! So it can eat while inside the momma's belly... When the baby is born that cord has to be tied off tightly then cut! Or else the baby's insides will tumble out!_"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open "NOO!! I can't let it do that!" Frantically he looked around for something that could possibly tie off the cord. Looking up he noticed the long ribbon that had tied back Kushina's hair, he snatched it up and gently, but firmly, tied the thing around the baby's cord... He didn't know how tight to do it but he didn't want to do it so tight the thing fell off or too loosely and all its insides became out. Once done with that he went a few inches above the tie and cut the tough cord.

The baby continued to scream with a harsh ragged cry, its whole body continued to shake as tears of blood danced down from his gashed cheeks. Sasuke sobbed as he finally rediscovered the pain that was pulsing through his arm before... All the panic and immediate need of his help had caused him to forget.

It was most certainly broke or something, he knew. But he couldn't let that bother him... He had to help the baby. He put the baby on his dead mother's chest as he ripped his cotton zip up sweater off, gasping as he pulled it down his left arm.

When finally off he laid it on the ground then picked the baby up and laid him gently in the middle and began to wrap him. Once sure the terrified buddle was safe he leaned over it, he pressed its forehead to his shoulder then put his right arm behind its back and used his hand to hold the baby's head as he stood pressing the baby to his chest.

He ran as he heard a loud clicking from the burning car, not more then fifteen feet from the car the explosion rang out through the bustling night air. Sasuke screamed as he continued to run with baby pressed to chest.

He continued to run until he fell to his knees on the paved road, with great strain he managed to bring his left arm up and wrap it around the baby, to give it more support and comfort.

He rocked back and forth as he made soft shhing sounds. Tears continued to wash over his cheeks, the baby's cries started to soften as it panted/gasped for air at almost the same pace he had.

Ignoring the sound of engulfing flames behind him the young Uchiha kept his eyes shut as he rocked back and forth and began to sing soft lullabies to the slowly calming baby. He had to be calm to for the baby to be calm... Kind of like a dog it could smell his fear... Well that's what his mother told him.

Long minutes passed as he clutched the baby to his chest, ignoring the burning pain of his left arm, until finally the baby was just breathing softly against his skin... Fast asleep as its tiny finger's stayed pressed against his skin in fists.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, he looked down either side of the street... There wasn't anyone around for miles... His family preferred to live out of the public's eyes so it was always a long drive to anywhere.

Kushina and Minato where about half an hours drive from his house but who knew how long that kind of walk would be, even if he were alone Sasuke didn't think he could make it. The other way was about a ten minutes drive from somewhere. Maybe he could even run into a car and they would help him.

Continuing to make the soft comforting sounds he learned to make to babies from his mother and cousins Sasuke gently bounced the newborn while taking shaky steps forward. Tears continued to stream silently down his porcelain cheeks but the features of his face became blank as his eyes zoned out, trying to mask his pain-hurt-frustration-fear and any other emotion he was feeling but they were so great they leaked out slowly from his reddened eyes.

After hiccupping a few times Sasuke shut his eyes and tilted his head back and took in as deep a breath he could before settling his eyes on the winding road before him. Living in a hilly area sure did suck.

His stomach churned and his eyes burned while his head spun, everything felt wrong like it wasn't even really happening but it was just too terrible to even be a nightmare. Kushina's face flashed in his mind and he had to bite down on his lower lip hard to keep from crying out loud. The baby pressed to his chest stirred slightly, sensing his holders distress, it merely buried its forehead into the quivering chest of Sasuke and drifted back to sleep.

The young boy patted the babies back, "Golden slumber kiss your eyes, " his voice started out shaky as he began to sing a soft lullaby, "Smiles await you when you rise." he shut his eyes and let his head fall forward then rest on the top of the slumbering babies head and took a calming breath, "Sleep, pretty baby, Do not cry, And I'll sing you a lullaby." he hummed softly and slowly began to open his eyes.

His heart skipped a beat, his eyes opened wide. A car! A car was driving toward him. He couldn't let the baby go to wave the car down so he started running toward it too afraid to shout out to it and wake the baby.

Thankfully the driver started to slow then come to a complete stop before Sasuke was too close to it. A man jumped out and ran to Sasuke's side.

Sasuke sat on the soft bed as he stared blankly at the wall ahead of him, fingers fisting the sheet below him. He had gotten to the hospital about an hour ago and his family still wasn't there. He was checked in with a hurry and doctors and nurses rushed about everywhere, he barely had time to cry out as they took the baby from him.

Hard glaring eyes shut as Sasuke sighed, they said they'd be coming in soon to put a cast on Sasuke's arm but he couldn't wait. He jumped down from the bed his long gown catching with the air as he walked stiffly from the room and made for where the nurse said the baby was. It didn't take him long before he was up the elevator and two floors up and standing at the doorway of a room filled with plastic boxes with babies inside.

He blinked, looking all around the room. Where to begin? He started to pout until he heard a familiar cry from off in the back. Rushing off to that sound his heart took pleasure in seeing the baby he took from Kushina.

Bandages decorated the baby's cheeks but other then that he looked good, the boy reached over the glass box and gently pressed his fingers to the baby's cheek and drew them down as he began to sing softly to the baby once more.

Instantly the baby reacted to the familiar sound and began to calm. He cupped the infant's cheek as it rested against his palm. Tilting his head a soft smile curled up the edge of his lips as he finally noticed the color of the small amount of hair covering the baby's head... Just as blond as his fathers.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word... Sasuke will make sure you'll never have to cry again." Tears started to roll slowly down his cheeks as he leaned forward and kissed the baby's forehead. He pulled back and just stared softly at the sleeping angel as tears continued to stream. After a few minutes Sasuke's eyes started to wander and he noticed a blank card at the top of the baby's glass bed and his eyebrows furrowed.

He didn't have a name yet... No one had the chance to name him.

Examining the fine features that were still exposed of the baby's face Sasuke smiled. "You look like a Naruto to me." he whispered softly.

--/--/--

This is how this story came to life...yes I am quite special X.x I am Sara if you don't know by now. Cass is Miss. Adorkable.

**Sara says**:  
pokes her birthmark I've never really looked at my birthmark before, but now that I am...it kinda looks like a guy holding up a spear my whole life there has been a guy on me molesting me...  
**Sara says**:  
someone told me that birthmarks come from where people touch you while you are still inside your mom so some doctor was feeling me up.  
**Cass says**:  
SERIOUSLY?  
**Sara says**:  
yeah violated  
**Cass says**:  
OMFG XDD Poor Sara  
**Sara says**:  
when you look at my birthmark you can see its just a finger, then the half of another that makes it look like a spear  
**Cass says**:  
EWWW WEIRD  
**Sara says**:  
So weird...I'VE BEEN MARKED BY SOME FLITHY PERVERT cries  
**Cass says**:  
What a tragic story  
**Sara says**:  
YAY! I HAVE A TRAGIC STORY!  
**Sara says**:  
goes to write it into a story  
**Sara says**:  
you know whats really sad? I seriously did just think up a plot for this

So now you know what the whole title and summary are meaning...didn't really get into the birthmark in the first chapter but thats cause I didn't wanta make it too long!

skips off Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!

Later


End file.
